


Her Ascension

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Against Robots, Battle, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Sure if it Counts, Sif Finally Admits it to Herself, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Epilogue]<br/>All she'd needed was one last push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Ascension

The melee of steel beings was intense. They seemed to be coming in endless numbers, attacking each of them from all directions. There was a limit to how much Sif could achieve with a sword, but she enjoyed the challenge nonetheless. She swung as wide as possible, grinning as more and more of these so called 'Doombots' fell under her blade. Thor was holding his own as well, Mjolnir humming with power with each hit. Still, the steel beings kept coming. Sif grinned and cut one steel being in half, then whirled around and smashed in the head of another with the hilt of her sword.

The attack came on suddenly. They had been out with their Avenger friends, sight-seeing the city. Then the streets were swarming with these 'Doombots', like locusts on a ripe field. The Avengers quickly changed their garbs and armed themselves, clearly used to such sudden attacks. Sif and Thor barely had enough time to put Loki into a secure location before the robots were upon them. They summoned their battle armors and weapons then jumped into the fray. 

They had left Loki under the care of the SHIELD agents tasked with following them. They were hidden inside an evacuated bookshop, not far from the main battle. It was too close for Sif's liking, but they hadn't had the time to find a secure location farther away. At least the books would keep Loki occupied and distract him from the battle at hand.

Sif thrust her sword into the chassis of one of the Doombots then cut upwards, cleaving its head in two. Despite the swarm's unending onslaught, she wasn't particularly worried about Loki's safety. The agents would protect him. They were Coulson's finest and Sif trusted in their abilities. She had no reason to fret. After all, Sif, Thor and the Avengers were dealing with the brunt of the mechanical horde. All the agents had to worry about was keeping Loki away from any 'historical' books.

Or so she'd thought.

-*-

Thor's communicator pinged to life just as he was being surrounded by Doombots. “Thor!” It was one of the agents they had tasked with Loki's safety. “The bookshop's been compromised!”

“What?!” He smashed Mjolnir into the nearest Doombot, but three more took its place.

The agent continued. “The Doombots broke through your wards, and they took out most of the agents. I'm the last one left. Loki's trying to help with magic, but he's too freaked out to remember any spells. Kid, stay behind me!”

“Hold your ground!” Thor commanded, swinging Mjolnir against the swarm of robots.

The agent gasped, and Thor could hear the panic in his voice. “Oh holy fuck, Doom just walked in. Doctor Doom is-” the transmission cut off abruptly, and Thor cursed. He tried getting to Loki's location, but the Doombots swarmed in around him. They kept grabbing onto him – his limbs, his clothes, his armor. Some even climbed onto his back. The Doombots were crowding in so tightly Thor didn't have the room to even swing Mjolnir properly.

He couldn't move, and Loki needed him.

“SIF!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “BLUE!” It was one of their code words, to be used in situations when every second counted. The word 'blue' was code for 'Loki in immediate danger'.

Sif swung her sword in a tight circle, destroying the Doombots closest to her. She vaulted over the next wave and climbed one of the street signs. She perched atop it, balancing with ease as she looked towards Loki's location. Sif and Thor had placed a protective ward on the doors of the bookshop, to stop the Doombots or any other villain from entering. But it wasn't the ward that had failed. The Doombots had simply broken down the _wall_.

Sif used the hilt of her sword to smash in the helm of the nearest Doombot. It fell to the ground in a smoldering heap. She climbed onto it, then leapt onto the nearest Doombot. Then onto the next one and the next. She jumped from one Doombot to the next, using them as stepping stones to get to Loki quicker. On her way she didn't stop cutting down the villainous robots. For each single jump she made, she swung her sword and cut the heads off of two other Doombots. Their exploding helms were like a trail of fire she was leaving in her wake.

She burst in through the broken down wall, the debris of the Doombots raining down behind her. She looked around the bookshop to ascertain the situation, and it was not good. The agents she and Thor had left Loki with were literally strewn all around, as if thrown about by a blast. Sif couldn't quite tell if they were alive or not, but her focus was already elsewhere.

She caught sight of Loki by the far wall, and she felt every nerve in her body tense up. Loki, her little Loki, was being held _aloft_ by his _throat_ , by someone wearing a suit of armor. Sif couldn't see his face, the hood of his green cape was obscuring her view. But she was certain this had to be the Master of the Doombots.

“Loki.” She heard him say, his metal hand _squeezing_ around his little neck. “Did you think you could hide from me?” 

Loki flailed with a keening cry, and Sif moved.

Her battle cry burst from her throat and she charged, sword drawn back for a swinging blow. The metal man lifted one arm and released a blast of magical energy at her, but she blocked it with her sword. It had been forged to be resistant to magic, and the blast bounced off the blade with ease. It ended up hitting the front door, blasting it off the hinges along with parts of the wall. 

Sif continued her charge. She evaded the second blast the metal mage sent at her, and ducked beneath the still outstretched arm. Then, with a single upwards swing of her sword, she cut the arm holding Loki _off_ , severing it at the elbow. Loki tumbled to the floor, but Sif didn't look at him, not yet. The metal mage was still a threat. The stump of his arm sparked with electricity instead of dripping blood, broken metal instead of muscles and bones. He was a robot, or at least had robotic limbs. And Sif knew how resilient robot opponents could be.

Sif delivered a solid kick to the metal mage's chest, sending him flying back into the opposite wall. He crashed into it, with enough force to cause the wall to collapse onto him. That should hold him till she could get to Loki.

Sif fell to her knees at Loki's side and pulled him up into a sitting position. The metal hand was still clasped around his neck, and Sif hurried to get it off. The hand wouldn't unclench, though, and Sif had to pry the fingers open. The thumb she had to rip right off, and the joint sparked with broken circuits.  
Loki coughed weakly, but Sif didn't have the time to make sure he was all right. The metal mage was still a threat, she was sure of it.

She pulled Loki off the floor and into her arms. She sat him on her hip and wrapped one arm tightly around his back, pressing him securely to her side. Loki grabbed onto her shoulder and hid his face against her neck with a frightened whimper. 

“I've got you, Loki. Shh.” She murmured, and tightened her hold. She kept her eyes on the metal mage, her sword at the ready in her hand.

The metal mage freed himself of the wall debris, moving easily onto his feet. The stump of his arm was still sparking, circuits hanging loosely from the cut components. The metal mage paid them no mind. His mask turned to Sif, staring at her with cold indifference.

“And who are you?” He asked, in a tone as if he was speaking to an insect.

The AllMother, Sif intended to say. But instead, something else came out. “His mother!” She snarled and tightened her hold on Loki's trembling body. “Touch him again and I will slice you in half where you stand.”

“An idle threat.” The metal mage stepped forward, and Sif bared her teeth. “You are inferior to Doom. Step aside.”

Sif turned her body to the side, hiding Loki further behind her. “Try it, villain.”

“DOOM!” They heard Thor holler, then several lightning bolts struck through the broken down wall. Each bolt hit the ground right by the metal mage, forcing him to retreat.

Before the mage could let loose an energy blast of his own, Thor flew in through the smashed wall. He slammed into the metal mage, with enough force to throw him out of the bookshop.

“Pink?” Thor demanded, turning to Sif. It was another code word of theirs, one meaning 'safe'.

Sif shook her head. “Red.” she growled. It was the code word for 'safe but injured'.

Thor's face darkened. “He dared-?” He snarled and flew out after the metal mage. “DOOM! You will pay for this!” Sif heard him yell. Thor would keep the metal mage busy, so Sif could finally focus on the important thing. She needed to check Loki over. 

She couldn't do that with both hands occupied, though. She wasn't about to let Loki go, so that left her sword. She couldn't put it back in its scabbard, not with Loki on her hip, so she stabbed the tip of the blade into the ground instead. That would keep the sword in easy reach in case anything else happened.

With her now free hand, she cupped Loki's cheek. “Lift your head.” She commanded, tugging his head upwards. “Show me your neck.”

Loki let out a choked up sniffle, but obeyed. He lifted his head from her shoulder and tipped his chin upwards.

Sif winced at the sight of his neck. Loki has always had pale skin, and each bruise and abrasion was always clearly visible. It was no different now. Loki's entire neck was red, and in several spots it had been rubbed raw. Probably from when Loki had struggled against the metal grip.

Sif swallowed thickly. By Bor. She knew, she just knew, that this time tomorrow Loki's neck would be black from bruises. She prodded one of the abraded areas with small careful touches. It was already swelling.

Loki hissed. “Hurts.” He protested hoarsely, eyes wet with tears.

“I know.” Sif gave him a sympathetic smile, and ran a hand through his hair. “It will heal.”

Loki sniffled again, chin wobbling. Sif lowered her head, pressing their foreheads together. “It's all right now, Loki.” She murmured, echoing words she'd heard Thor use a thousand times before. “I've got you.” She rubbed his back in slow soothing circles.

A Doombot suddenly came in through the broken down wall and charged at them. Sif pulled her sword from the ground and cleaved the Doombot in half with a single swipe. She tightened her grip on Loki, holding him securely against her side. “I've got you, my Loki.” 

Loki rested his head against her shoulder and relaxed, snuggling close. One little hand grabbed onto Sif's hair. Not pulling, just holding on.

Sif tightened her hold on Loki's back, and looked towards the broken entrance and the battle raging outside. She didn't put her sword down this time, in case she needed to protect Loki again. In case she needed to protect her child.

Her child.

Hers.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. This series is officially finished.
> 
> Thank you so much to all you lovely people who left comments and kudos. You really helped me stay with the series, and believe me, it got a bit difficult by the end. ^_^ My Lord, I can't actually believe I spent five months posting all these parts. The longest I stuck to a fic schedule. XD
> 
> To those of you sad to see this series go, I have good news. ^_^ There will definitely be a sequel series. Not as long, just several short chapters. Maybe a couple long ones, depends on my muse's mood. The sequel series will star Magni, the canon son of Thor and Sif.   
> I'm not sure when I'll start posting it, though. I need to take a break from this series for a bit.
> 
> I also have a quick question for you guys. Would you be interesting in reading a few additional chapters to the prequel? The dark one, with the brain damaged Loki before the spell. My muse cooked up a few, and now I'm wondering whether or not to write them up.


End file.
